


wish

by rouyoung



Series: skz rou-bbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Protectiveness, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouyoung/pseuds/rouyoung
Summary: "isn't this what you wished for?"-hyunjin's a vampire, and jeongin is a fucking ball of sunshine dont even-*capslock only for summary and authors note cuz im a lazy preach*





	wish

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not gifted in writing but i want to throw something out anyways so here is this trash
> 
> no edits i just went with the flow, prolly a little choppy but-

Jeongin despises his life.

 

Everyday, he'll open the door to his 'home’ only to be greeted with either a bottle of beer being thrown across the living room right for his face, or to his parents arguing about how he should be sent off to some adoption centre because 'he was a mistake’.

 

Today was the first. Jeongin barely dodged the glass bottle as it shattered when it hit the wall inches away from his face. He had to duck so fast, his left knee stung from the bruises he got from his school bullies days ago.

 

He looked down swiftly to check on it. It was an ugly shade of purple.

 

His mum was screaming at his dad, yet again, it was a normal thing now. Jeongin sometimes even doubt that they're his biological parents.

 

He escaped into his room just in time to hear a loud sound of skin meeting skin. His mum probably got a slap, or his dad, who knows at this point.

 

_ Typical, they never loved each other. _

 

The sky outside was a midnight blue, it was close to 11 when Jeongin reached home.

 

School ended at 3, but home was never home. He just loitered around the city alone till 5, earphones on. He had work at 6, all the way till 11. Boss was feeling nice today, so he got released early.

 

He sighed shakily, threw his bag aside and collapsed onto his bed, staring out the window.

 

A few minutes later he got up again, reaching under his bed for his first-aid kit. He tended to his wounds gingerly, hissing every time the alcohol burned or when he jerked his limbs too fast.

 

Once he's done, he changed out of his clothes before plopping his weight back onto his bed, wincing because he had forgotten about his wounds. Looking out of the window, he spotted a star.

 

There will always be that one star, always bigger than the others, always there right next to the moon. No matter the days of the week, no matter how old the night was.

 

Jeongin wished upon it every night, wishing for a change of heart in his parents, wishing for his biological parents to find him.

 

Wishing for love, wishing to be loved.

 

They never came true, but it'll never hurt to keep trying.

 

Jeongin tucked himself in bed, clasping his silver necklace with a half of a four-leaf clover pendant, tightly in his hands.

 

He wished once again, before going to bed, amongst the onslaught of screaming and a distant wicked laugh downstairs.

 

_ I wished for freedom. _

 

_ Please. _

 

-

 

Jeongin woke up the next day to a surprisingly quiet house.

 

Something was off.

 

He hurriedly threw on a pair of shorts and a random hoodie and slowly made his way downstairs.

 

What he did not see was what shocked him.

 

His parents were nowhere in sight, there was blood stains all over the house, as if things were being chased around while bleeding. The stench of blood is unbearable till Jeongin had to throw multiple windows open, coughing as he did so.

 

He went to the living room, the last place he had not stepped foot in.

 

There was a boy, not much older than him. Dark gray hair, good looking and has a mole under his eye. He was dressed in black from head to toe, currently lounging on the couch, on his phone.

 

In a middle of a bloody mess.

 

“W-Who are you?” Jeongin squeaked, jumping in fright when the stranger turned to look at him, his gray eyes piercing.

 

“Me? I guess you can call me Hyunjin.” Hyunjin shrugged, standing up, slotting his phone in his back pocket and making his way towards the other.

 

He stopped metres in front of Jeongin, eyes running up and down his form.

 

“You're a young one, no older than 18, hmm.” As he spoke, Jeongin caught a glimpse of what seems to be sharp fangs.

 

All hell broke loose in Jeongin's head.

 

_ Holy shit, he's a vampire. Holy shit, he killed them. Holy fuck, I'm gonna die. _

 

Hyunjin scrunched up his nose and leaned in closer, effectively trapping Jeongin's form against the wall.

 

_ Please don't kill me, please don't kill me. I'm too young to die- please- _

 

“Hey, calm down. Breathe for me, yeah? Jeongin?” Jeongin didn't realize he was panicking so much until Hyunjin shook his shoulders, concern evident in his eyes.

 

He didn't realize he was crying until he spoke, voice cracking.

 

“What did you do to them?” He wailed, his back sliding down the wall. Hyunjin followed suit, squatting down, hands still on the younger's shoulder.

 

“Calm down, I-” Hyunjin let out a frustrated sigh, messing up his own hair in irritation.

 

God, it hurt him so much to see Jeongin like this.

 

“I heard you. I heard your wishes, all of them. Isn't this what you wanted?” Hyunjin said firmly.

 

Jeongin hiccuped in reply, his cries softening to sniffling.

 

“You wanted freedom, I gave it to you.”

 

“B-But you killed them.”

 

Hyunjin ran a hand through Jeongin's brown locks, the younger whimpering, leaning into the touch.

 

“There wasn't any other way, Jeonginnie. They were going to poison your breakfast today morning, I wasn't about to let them do that.”

 

Jeongin started crying a little louder.

 

“Why didn't you? Just take me away from this cruel world! End my fucking suffering!” Hyunjin clicked his tongue before engulfing the younger ball of crying mess into a hug.

 

“Hush now, you got me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you anymore, you got my vow.”

 

“How can I be sure about that?” Jeongin's reply was muffled as his buried his face into Hyunjin's warm embrace, hands clutching the older's bomber jacket.

 

Hyunjin had to pry Jeongin off for a second.

 

“This is my vow.” He pulled out his necklace that was hidden under his shirt.

 

It was half a clover, the other half to Jeongin's.

 

“Do you believe me now?”

 

Jeongin pouted and shook his head aggressively. Hyunjin rolled his eyes and held the younger's arm in his hands.

 

The arm was filled with bruises, some so old but yet look so new.

 

“Watch.” He instructed before focusing his energy onto Jeongin's arm. His eyes turned red as the younger's jaw dropped, seeing his arm heal up in less than a minute.

 

It was back to normal, as if it had never been hurt before.

 

Jeongin looked up at Hyunjin, who simply bumped their foreheads together. Within a few seconds, all the long-term scars from glass and bruises were gone in an instant.

 

“I'll get them back, there's no point, hyung.” Jeongin mumbled, making Hyunjin frown.

 

“Oh, really? Get ready for school then, I'm coming along.” Hyunjin flashed a quick smile, pulling Jeongin up to his feet.

 

“I can't follow you like this,” He gestured to his figure. “I'm going to get staked or something.” He then pointed to the younger's necklace.

 

“You can talk to me like how you made your wish. I'll hear you. If you need me, I'll be there.” Jeongin looked at the half-clover in his hands, before clasping it.

 

_ I don't believe you. _

 

Hyunjin couldn't help but roll his eyes again, smiling.

 

“I made a vow, Innie. Vampires can never break vows, we can only keep them.”

 

“And what if you break them?” Jeongin's voice was barely a whisper.

 

“My sire will hunt me down and kill me using his own two hands.” Hyunjin dragged a finger across his neck and clicked his tongue.

 

“You can kill me too if you want-”

 

“No!” Jeongin's sudden outburst took Hyunjin off guard.

 

“I just-” The younger looked down before shaking his head and covering his face.

 

“I only have hyung now, isn't it? I don't want to be alone.” He sniffled.

 

Hyunjin's eyes widened as hugged Jeongin again.

 

“You got me, you always did.” He wiped off the younger's tears using his thumbs.

 

“Go to school yeah, you're not alone now.” The vampire brushed Jeongin's hair out of the way before leaving a quick kiss on his forehead.

 

Jeongin felt electricity zipping through his body, in his veins. His heart was beating so fast, it's making him dizzy inside.

 

So dizzy, but so happy.

 

_ Is this what love feels like? _

 

“If you need me, just call for me.” Hyunjin reminded before disappearing into air. Jeongin couldn't stop himself from squealing. He probably looks like screws are loose in his head to others, but to him, his day just got better.

 

-

 

As much as how his spirit was lifted up by a certain vampire, Jeongin still dreaded school.

 

He dreaded walking down the hallway towards his class alone. Everyone avoided him at all costs, as if he was a deadly virus out to kill them all. It was so bad that when he stepped into school and onto the start of the hallway, the rest of the students fought to get out of school, pushing past him and leaving him alone, to face the same feared faces.

 

“Gay fag, guess you'll never learn, huh?” One of the boys spat, leaning against Jeongin's locker.

 

Jeongin stood still, eyes glancing from one figure to another.

 

“Please move from my locker.” He weakly asked, flinching when the boy leaning against the locker threw his fist at the metal, leaving a dent.

 

“You were saying? You think you can order me around, huh?” The other boys made their way towards Jeongin.

 

“Call for me, idiot.” Hyunjin mumbled, gritting his teeth as he watch the scene unfold before him from his sire's magic globe.

 

“So this’ the boy?” Chan asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Yes, sire.” Hyunjin was using every ounce of his energy to not just wreck havoc and suck the living souls out of those boys.

 

_ No one treats Innie like that. _

 

One of the bigger boys pushed Jeongin back by his shoulders, making his back hit the wall hard. Jeongin let out a pained whimper, head hanging low.

 

“Calm down, Jinnie.” Hyunjin didn't realize his knuckles turned white until Chan placed a hand on his shaking fist.

 

“I can kill them, right hyung?” Chan sighed and looked away.

 

“Only if the boy wants you to.”

 

Jeongin whined, clasping his necklace close to his heart when one of the bullies kicked him right in the ribs, where his old injuries should be.

 

“You heal fast, don't you?” He grinned, kicking it again, but harder, probably snapping it into two.

 

“This stupid necklace of yours, unlucky as fuck, you are.” Another tore the pendant from his grasp.

 

“No!” Jeongin wheezed as it was tossed out of his reach.

 

“Sire, get me over.” Hyunjin instantly stood up, eyeing his sire who sat across him.

 

“It's against the rules, Hyunnie.” Chan calmly spoke, even though he can clearly see and feel the fire behind the younger's eyes, burning bright and hot.

 

“He can't call for me, you can see that! Hyung, please!” Hyunjin helplessly watched as a punch was thrown at Jeongin's nose.

 

“I'm sorry, Hyunjin.” Chan breathed out, sending Hyunjin an apologetic smile.

 

Hyunjin huffed, tears brimming in his eyes but refusing to fall. He clasped his necklace close, mumbling prayers after prayers.

 

_ I vowed, dear Mother. Please let me fulfil my duty. Please let me be of guidance to- _

 

“Hyunjin…” Hyunjin's eyes snapped open as his hands scrambled for the globe. Chan got so shocked he nearly fell out of his chair.

 

“No way, how did he-” Chan cut himself off.

 

“Hyunjin? Why, is that your boyfriend? Pathetic.” The bully spat, pulling Jeongin up by his hair so they were eye-to-eye.

 

“He won't be coming for you after we're done.” Jeongin shook his head and bit the bully's hand, making him let go.

 

“Hyung, please. You vowed…” Jeongin mumbled, struggling to get up.

 

“You little bitch, dared to bite me.” The boy got up, cracking his knuckles.

 

“He called for you, now go!” Chan urged the younger vampire.

 

“But-”

 

“No buts! He needs you!” Chan growled, but nonetheless waved his hand and teleported Hyunjin over, even though rules were rules. He laid back down in his chair.

 

“God, Woojin's gonna kill me.”

 

“Why will I kill you babe?” Chan turned around to see Woojin holding two cups of coffee, confusion written on his face. He sighed once again, before turning back to the globe on the table.

 

“I’ll make sure I deform you.” The bully was about to throw a punch when Hyunjin intersected, twisting his hand and spinning him into the lockers.

 

“Which fucker are you?” The boy snapped.

 

Hyunjin smiled a deadly smile, showing off his fangs.

 

“Yo, halloween's over, pretty boy, get lost.” The bullies were unfazed.

 

“So you think vampires only exist during halloween?” Hyunjin licked his fangs, turning over to Jeongin who curled into himself on the floor.

 

“Baby, can I kill them?” He asked aloud.

 

Jeongin sniffled, shakily reaching out for Hyunjin's hand before giving it a tight squeeze.

 

_ A silent yes. _

 

Hyunjin smirked and got up, instantly shooting his body across the hallway. He grabbed one of the boys’ head as an anchor before snapping his neck into two in an animalistic way. The bone snap echoed in the hallway.

 

The body fell limply to the floor next to the vampire's feet.

 

“You played with my Innie, now you play with me.” He scowled, eyes flickering red, fangs bared. The rest of the boys screamed and ran for the door, the leader of them all stood still in shock.

 

Hyunjin grabbed another figure dashing for the exit, threw him to the floor and sunk his fangs deep into his neck.

 

The boy kept screaming, till his clawing weakened and his skin turned an ashy gray color. The vampire dropped the body and spat out some of the blood.

 

“Yuck, tastes like trash.” Hyunjin wiped his mouth before smiling at the leader.

 

“You, my sire will love the taste of blood like yours.” With a snap of his fingers, the leader disappeared into thin air.

 

Instantly, Hyunjin went to check on Jeongin.

 

“Innie, baby. How are you feeling?” Hyunjin pulled the younger closer to him, peppering kisses onto his crown.

 

“Feels like shit.” Jeongin's voice was raspy and airy, it hurts to hear him like this.

 

“Your injuries are too big, I can't-” Hyunjin was shushed by a shaky finger to his lips.

 

“You saved me, I'm glad you did, hyung.” The younger smiled. Hyunjin can't help but to smile back.

 

“We're gonna go home.”

 

“H-Home?”

 

“My home, it's time you meet my sire and his boyfriend, don't you think?” Hyunjin let out a soft giggle when all Jeongin did was nod cutely before passing out on his lap.

 

-

 

Jeongin awoke in someone else's room, in someone else's clothes. He scrunched up his nose, trying to figure out whose room he was in.

 

_ Smells a lot like Hyunjin. _

 

Thinking about the elder made Jeongin smile, tossing the blankets off to see that he was fully healed. He padded softly towards the door and was about to open it when he heard hush whispers outside.

 

“Don't get too attached, Hyunnie. It won't be good for the both of you.” That was probably Hyunjin's sire.

 

The other person let out huff of annoyance.

 

“Says the one who has a human boyfriend.” Chan sighed deeply.

 

“Look, I don't want you to hurt him. He's already broken as he is.”

 

“Only till he wakes. Once he does, I've fulfilled my vow, the pendant will-”

 

There was a short silence.

 

“It's gone.”

 

“Hyunnie-”

 

“Ever since he first wished upon that stupid star, I heard him.”

 

“Then why didn't you help all those other kids who wished for a change. Why him?”

 

Hyunjin let out a loud sigh.

 

“I love him, hyung. He's- He's precious to me.”

 

Jeongin pouted, hands on the door.

 

“Then go tell him, Hyunnie.”

 

“I-I can't, I killed his parents. No.”

 

Jeongin rubbed away the angry tears before pushing the door open, startling the two older vampires.

 

“Innie, I-”

 

“I don't want to hear it!” Jeongin cried, pushing Hyunjin out of the way as he ran for the door.

 

“Woojin!” Chan shouted, running after the younger. Woojin instantly threw his ladle back into the pot of pasta and stood right in front of the door. Hyunjin waved his hand and Jeongin started floating in the air.

 

“Let me go!” Jeongin growled, eyes red and puffy as he shot Hyunjin a glare.

 

It hurts Hyunjin, physically.

 

Chan grabbed Hyunjin's hand, making Jeongin land back on the wooden tiles. He tilted his head and Woojin hesitantly left the door open.

 

Jeongin saw his chance and bolted.

 

“Why did you let him go? It's 1am for fuck's sake!” Hyunjin raised his voice at his sire, instantly regretting it when Chan's eyes went dark.

 

“You two have such a strong bond, stronger tthan Woojin and I.” He started off.

 

“Jeongin trust you a lot, till the point that he can hurt you mentally or physically if you break his trust. If he gets into trouble, you'll feel it.”

 

“Basically, he loves you too, Hyunjin.” Woojin summarizes, rubbing Chan's shoulders.

 

Hyunjin felt a sting on his chest, and a sudden weight on his chain necklace.

 

Looking down, he saw the same half-clover he had last time.

 

It has white cracks on its black surface. The cracks became longer and deeper as each second passes.

 

"Why is it back, hyung?” Hyunjin was confused.

 

_ He fulfilled Jeongin's wish, did he not? _

 

“What did he wish for?”

 

“A change of heart in his parents, for freedom, for love and to be loved.” At the sentence, both Chan and Woojin facepalmed.

 

“Hyunnie, darling. Think about it, what didn't you fulfil?” Woojin urged.

 

Hyunjin just pouted.

 

“ **For love and to be loved.** ” Chan punctuated his words by poking Hyunjin on the forehead.

 

_ Shit. _

 

A sudden pain spiked through Hyunjin's left arm, ripping out a sharp pained whine. Both Chan and Woojin looked around to see what caused the pain.

 

Nothing could have done that in sight. They both looked at each other when two black dots appeared on the younger vampire's neck.

 

It looked a lot like bite marks from a vampire.

 

“Hold onto me, lets go.” Chan ordered. All three of them linked hands and teleported into a small dark alley.

 

A loud cry resonated as the three found themselves staring wildly at a group of rogue vampires holding Jeongin up against the wall.

 

Blood was dripping from fresh bites on his neck, the smell of it was thick and heavenly, like blueberry flavored cotton candy.

 

If it wasn't for Woojin's hand which was holding his shoulder, Hyunjin swore he would have snapped someone's head off by now.

 

His eyes were flickering so much it's giving him a headache.

 

_ They're fucking touching my Innie. _

 

The vampire clan seem to finally sense that they aren't alone. All of them snapped their heads back to look at them, eyes wild with hunger.

 

“Ah, Chan. It's nice to see you again.” The one holding Jeongin up by his neck smiled, wicked and a little insane-looking.

 

“Nice to see that you're still up and kicking, Hyesong.” Chan smiled back threatening.

 

“Drop the boy, now would you?” Woojin asked.

 

“Oh, but why must I? It's been long since we fed. This one tastes so sweet and innocent.” Hyesong cooed.

 

“So to clear it up, it's a no?”

 

“A big fat no, Bang Chan.” Hyesong tightened his grip on Jeongin's neck, making the younger kick helplessly, tears falling as he made eye contact with Hyunjin.

 

Woojin suddenly let him go.

 

Hyunjin used the wall as a support, stepping off of it and going straight for Hyesong and Jeongin. He kicked a few other vamps when they tried to grab at his legs, arms outreached to snatch Jeongin out of those filthy hands.

 

However, right before he was able to lay a finger on either of them, he got a tug on his right leg and he went tumbling into the mass of Hyesong's minions.

 

“Get off me, you fucktards!” Hyunjin growled, eyes flickering red as he crunches his hand together, making the vamps’ bones around him shatter within their bodies.

 

It wasn't enough. It was like as if they're undead, Hyesong's men kept swarming him.

 

Hyunjin looked over to see Chan busy trying to keep thirsty vamps away from Woojin. Hyesong was trying to make his escape with  **his**  Jeongin, whose still in .

 

_ 3 of us is not enough. _

 

As if their dear Mother Vampira had answered his calling, a loud battle cry was heard before a familiar vamp dropped from the buildings above and straight onto Hyesong.

 

“Hey there, Hyunnie. Looks like you need some help.” Minho flashed him a cheeky grin before grabbing Hyesong's hand and swung his body against the brick wall.

 

“Babe! Catch!” Minho shouted up towards the sky, picking Jeongin up with his other arm before launching the younger one up.

 

Another figure flew across the sky, the moon marking out his figure as he catches Jeongin gently, landing on the side of the other building with grace.

 

“Got him.” Jisung smiled at his boyfriend, setting Jeongin down by the side and took a good look at him before whistling.

 

A leaner figure in a hood hopped across the buildings in agile steps towards where Jisung is, carrying a small bag. Hyunjin watched as the boy pulled down his hood, sending Hyunjin a wave before tending to Jeongin's injuries.

 

Hyunjin will forever owe Seungmin a favor at this point.

 

“Damn it, we're late. Binnie, I told you to let me drive!” A deep voice joined in on the fun, the sound of double pistols going off, always getting headshots.

 

Felix never misses.

 

A shadow disappeared behind a vamp before appearing behind another. The figure kept doing so until he found a suitable and unsuspecting target, stabbing with his silver dagger right through the vamp's neck.

 

Darkness had always been Changbin's friend.

 

Hyunjin couldn't help but let a small smile appear on his face as he elbowed a vamp's fangs, knocking them out probably.

 

His friends are here to help him out.

 

Just as he thought things were  _ finally  _ going good for him, Hyesong got back up onto his feet and slammed Minho down on the ground.

 

The said ground shook slightly.

 

“Min!” Changbin shouted, pulling the nearest street light out of the ground. He then started spinning, knocking anyone in range against the wall.

 

Jisung turned around to see Minho struggling against Hyesong and a spinning Changbin making its way towards the two.

 

“I got you covered, babe!” Jisung shouted, eyes flickering gold as time seemed to slow down. Changbin was spinning slower as Jisung jumped down and spun him the other way, away from Minho and Hyesong.

 

Hyesong was preparing to stab a piece of silver into Minho's neck. Jisung scoffed as he watched the slow motion take place. Just before the silver piece touch the older's skin, Jisung jumped into action.

 

Minho watched as Hyesong was instantly thrown off him by a flash of light. The streak of light surrounded the other vampire, delivering lightning fast punches and kicks. Jisung ended it with a strong hit to Hyesong's chin, sending him flying past Hyunjin and into the wall behind them with a loud crack.

 

“Don't fucking touch my man.” Jisung spat, rubbing his knuckles.

 

When the smoke cleared, Hyesong was still against the rubble.

 

He was probably dead, who knows.

 

What mattered the most was Jeongin.

 

Seungmin gave a thumbs up before Felix clasped his pointer fingers together, chanted a spell and teleported everyone back to Chan's home.

 

“Geez, if it was that easy to take that idiot out, I would not have hesitated to feed Minho hyung to those thirsty asses.” Changbin mumbled.

 

Jisung then appeared right in front of him in a blink of an eye, smiling creepily before whispering.

 

“You better watch out for your Lixie.” He scowled.

 

“Sungie, you know he's joking.” Minho nuzzled his nose into Jisung's crown, hugging the boy close on the couch.

 

“How's Innie?” Hyunjin asked Seungmin, ignoring the rest of the commotion happening behind him as he stares at the younger one whose passed out on the loveseat.

 

“The only thing you're concerned about, I should have expected that.” Seungmin raised an eyebrow.

 

Now Hyunjin hears the noise level the other seven were creating, casting spells and shouting at one another.

 

“Minnie, how is he?” Hyunjin urged again.

 

Seungmin sighed, brushing Jeongin's bangs back.

 

“He's a cute one, I'll give you that. Jeongin, wake up.” Seungmin tapped the younger's forehead before standing up.

 

Jeongin groaned and opened his eyes slowly, shielding them from the light.

 

“H-Hyung?” He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes cutely.

 

“I'll leave you two alone.” Seungmin smiled to the two, walking towards the others and snapped his hand behind his back.

 

He threw up a sound barrier for them.

 

Hyunjin sat down next to Jeongin.

 

“Innie, you wished for something that I haven’t fulfilled yet.” Jeongin furrowed his eyebrows and turned to look at the older.

 

“You did fulfil my wish, didn't you?”

 

“I did, but you wished for 3 things, remember?” Jeongin's cheeks flushed up as soon as Hyunjin mentioned the 3 wishes.

 

“Jeongin, I like you a lot. Love… you a lot. I want to continue to take care of you.” Hyunjin's hand sneaked across the seat to grab Jeongin's.

 

“I've been watching you since young, Innie. I was the one who made your locklet drop by the pavement so you'll bend down to pick it up, missing a car that was supposed to run you over. I was the one who made the teacher call you back after class so you'll miss your bus that was doomed to crash with you on it.” Hyunjin chuckled to himself, smiling when Jeongin squeezed his hand in reply.

 

“I bent the Lucifer's rules of life and death to kept you alive. You were suppose to die when you're 6. I just couldn't-”

 

“So you're a demon?”

 

“Still a vampire. I was one of Lord Lucifer's favorites, till he found out I was messing with life and death, messing up the past and the future. He wasn't happy, so he sent me away to Lady Vampira to repent my mistakes.” The older shrugged, jolting when Jeongin moved closer. The younger climbed into Hyunjin's lap and laid his head on where his heart would be.

 

Of course, there was no heartbeat. Hyunjin was undead.

 

“If you didn't bend the rules, I wouldn’t have met you and your crazy bunch of friends.” Jeongin nuzzled his face into Hyunjin's chest, arms wrapping around the older's neck.

 

If Hyunjin had a heart, and a heartbeat, he swear his heartbeat could be heard through the sound barrier.

 

“Innie? You're confusing me.” Hyunjin was nowhere confused.

 

In order to be together, Hyunjin has to bite him. The bite will show that Jeongin's out of the league, he's taken.

 

Even though Seungmin healed the younger of all his wounds, Hyunjin can still smell all those scents of Hyesong's clan on Jeongin.

 

The smell of kerosene, crude oil and diesel were overpowering Jeongin's sweet blueberry scent, it's driving Hyunjin's brain crazy.

 

“Hyung, you smell like chocolate.” Jeongin took another whiff.

 

“I like it.” The younger then let out a giggle, it was music to Hyunjin's ears.

 

“Hyung.” Jeongin started after a few seconds of comfortable silence as they watched the muted bickering Jisung and Felix were having on the other side of the sound barrier, Seungmin in the middle trying to break those two apart.

 

Jeongin adjusted himself in Hyunjin's lap, till he was straddling the older. He bumped their noses together.

 

“Hyung, I want us to be more more. More more like Chan hyung and Woojin hyung.”

 

“Baby, I- For Chan hyung and Woojin hyung to be more more, Chan hyung needed to bite Woojin hyung's wrist.” Hyunjin decided to he straight-forward even though he could sense Jeongin tense up at the mention of the bites.

 

“Is the necklaces not enough?”

 

“Other vampires won't take it seriously, Innie. If they catch my scent on you, they know better than to mess with you.” Hyunjin dughis face into the crook of Jeongin's neck, pulling him closer to him when Jisung gave him a look.

 

Jeongin pulled away and brushed his thumb over Hyunjin's lips, before showing his wrist to the other.

 

“You sure about it? You'll be stuck with me forever.” The older joked, planting a kiss on the exposed wrist.

 

“I rather be stuck with you, hyung.” The younger sat up and pressed a quick kiss on Hyunjin's cheek before blushing brightly and looking away.

 

Hyunjin giggled, returning Jeongin’s gesture with a kiss on his nose.

 

“I'll make it quick, baby.” Hyunjin brought Jeongin's wrist to his mouth, piercing his fangs into the milky white skin. He could feel Jeongin wiggle on him and his figure going tense.

 

The taste of his blood was so sweet, it was more than intoxicating. Hyunjin felt like he was about to get drunk just for the younger's blood.

 

He had a little self control left and hastily pulled his fangs out when Jeongin let out a whimper.

 

“Sorry about that.” Hyunjin whispered, his thumbs rubbing the bitten area tenderly.

 

His chest felt warm all of a sudden. He looked down to see his black pendant was now made of Amethyst. Hyunjin curiously reached over and pulled Jeongin's clover pendant out of his hoodie.

 

It was made of Aquamarine.

 

It made Hyunjin heart swell, so much he felt like he was about to cry.

 

It was like Woojin and Chan hyung. Woojin had a Opal lock pendant while Chan had a matching Diamond key pendant.

 

_ Their partner's birthstones. _

 

Hyunjin caught Jeongin's confused look.

 

“We got each other's birthstone, we're boyfriends now.” Hyunjin mused, seeing Jeongin's face light up.

 

“I'm happy.” Jeongin sighed contentedly as he rested his head on Hyunjin's shoulder, arms wrapped around the older's neck.

 

“I know, I can hear it.” Hyunjin can hear Jeongin's little heart running marathons in his ribcage, it’s embarrassingly loud and fast. Jisung probably could hear it through the sound barrier.

 

“I love you.” Hyunjin whispered in Jeongin's ear when the younger let out a yawn.

 

“I- I can't say it back yet.” Jeongin gave an apologetic smile.

 

“Take your time baby, you're stuck with me now.” Hyunjin booped their noses together before letting Jeongin dozed off, intertwining their hands.

 

Hyunjin vowed to keep his Innie safe, even if it meant breaking the rules and bending the forces of life and death.

 

_ I vow to make his every wish real. _

 

Before Jeongin dozed off to the sound of Hyunjin's breathing, he made another wish.

 

Not to the one big star next to the moon, but to the only star he needed in his world to light his way.

 

Hyunjin.

 

_ I wish for us to be happy together. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for surviving u are a strong person
> 
> hmu  
> insta : rouyoung._  
> twt : rouyoung_


End file.
